Talk:Ash/@comment-25653336-20161227113442
After ASH rework I never see anyone playing as ASH I think I see 3 players and every day I am playing at least 10h then really is the worse frame now. In low lvl missions are any other frames a lot more useful and in high lvl missions again are other frames more useful. So where we will using ASH now in menu :D Even excal is better with powers Radial Blind and Exalted Blade I dont need to mark anything at all :) In low lvl missions I kill enemies with weapon faster and in high lvl missions same or I use even nova is better then ASH. I play ASH after rework few times but Rising Storm didn`t work so this mod can be removed. Power is reseted every sec so to kill high lvl enemy like Denial Bursa I had to mark it 5x with 3x and still didn`t die. With old ASH and mod it was killed in 3 sec and only with str 150 end power was not reseted. This was very useful not only for myself but for all team! I use ASH only on High lvl missions like sorties. If any player need revive and it was to many enemies around him I use Blade Storm and Smoke Screen. This way I save a lot and a lot of players now before I mark them he will die for sure I can`t use Smoke Screen to revive him because duration is a lot to short'.' What Ash need was cancel option on Blade Storm and maybe a mark that`s all that ASH need! Who need to mark enemies 3 times like 4 enemies 1x 2 enemies 2x and 1 enemy 3x why would anyone even need this? Before he do that enemies will kill him for sure and before he do that to save a teammate hi will die for sure :) Not only that marks are visible up to 3m is really pointless because in that range player can kill enemy with weapon faster. How to help teammate on interceptions with Blade Storm. If I see that his shield is on 0 and his Health almost at 100 to I use Blade Storm on other tower and help him again I save this way a lot of teammates now this is not possible any more!! The only problem here was a lot of times cancel oprion on Blade Storm. Now about players who are on top list or they killed a lot of enemies with Blade Storm. I always look that all teammates kills same numbers of enemies as me. A lot of times I don`t kill anyone and only help them if they need help. If player is nice he will play fair to other players with any frame. Player can be on top or can kill a lot of enemies with or without ASh they are so many frames that have powerful and unique powers. For example Frost with Avalanche all he need is Power Efficiency, high range and Power Strength and he will kill a lot of enemies in sec. No need any skills etc. :) so now they will rework Frost to because some players use to much in missions :D